


First Time

by MCRdrugist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: They were still figuring out what this new level to their friendship truly was. They hadn't labeled it yet or told anybody about what they did, because up until now they just didn't know what it all meant. But something just felt different today.





	First Time

Link was squirming more than usual under Rhett as they made out on Rhett's bed for the millionth time. His body was on fire and every spot Rhett's barely there fingertips touched seemed to tingle and send sparks straight to his crotch. This make out session felt different, more intense then usual. Maybe it was just the knowledge that Rhett's parents would be out of town for two whole days that had Link reacting more. He knew tonight they had the first chance to go all the way without being caught.

The boys were sixteen and had been secretly dating for almost a year now. While they'd always felt okay kissing behind closed doors, they'd never gone farther for fear of being caught. They were still figuring out what this new level to their friendship truly was. They hadn't labeled it yet or told anybody about what they did, because up until now they just didn't know what it all meant. But something just felt different today.

Maybe Rhett was touching him more, feeling liberated with the freedom of knowing nobody would come home and disturb them. Both of them were touching each other under shirts and over pants way more then usual. Normally they were very careful where they put their hands, not wanting to risk ramping things up and having to leave each other sexually frustrated. Today though...

"Rhett!" Link gasped as his friend bit into his neck gently, making sure not to leave a mark. "Rhett, make love to me?" Link was just as surprised by his request as Rhett was. He hadn't realized he'd been even thinking it, but as soon as he said it he knew he wanted that more than anything else tonight.

Rhett lifted up onto his hands and looked down at the flushed boy laying below him, "You sure?"

Link nodded quickly and swallowed hard, "Yes, I want you to be my first."

"You're my first too," Rhett said with a smile. Sure he'd made out with a few girls, even got to touch a boob under a shirt a time or two, but he'd never gone past that yet. 

"I know," Link said and ran his fingers through Rhett's hair. "I couldn't ask for a better person to lose my virginity to and with. I'm pretty sure I want to experience everything with you for the rest of our lives. I've done a lot of thinking about it Rhett and I think I love you."

Rhett's grin spread over his face in a split second, "Yeah?" He hadn't wanted to be the first one to say it, but he was pretty sure he was in love with Link too. He bent down and bumped his nose against Link's before kissing his lips tenderly. "Think I love you too, Link."

"Well then make love to me," Link half challenged with a lift of his chin. "Show me how you feel."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that," Rhett said, his voice coming out between pants of excitement. He reached out and pulled Link's shirt over his head and threw it off to the side before he let Link do the same to him. "Gonna kiss you." It was half warning, half promise. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Link's in a much more passionate kiss this time, gasping in shock when his bare chest touched Link's bare chest. They had never done this before and Rhett was shocked at how much hotter he became the moment their skin touched.

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and pressed himself flush against Rhett feeling that amazing zinging sensation all over his body now. "Rhett!" Link moaned into his friend's mouth and hooked one leg over his hips. "Want you so much. Need to feel you inside me!"

Rhett moaned and shivered in Link's arms as he moved his kisses down to his neck and let his hands slide from Link's shoulders to his waistband. He fumbled annoyingly with Link's belt, his hands had started shaking suddenly and Link's dirty talk wasn't making it any easier. He untangled Link's arms and legs from around him so he could place kisses lower and lower down his body. He'd never tasted the skin on Link's chest before and he took his time learning every dip and swell. He paid extra attention to his nipples, pausing to suck and bite on both as he finally got Link's belt undone and his pants open. 

"Oh Rhett!" Link gasped in encouragement as he squirmed even more now. Rhett's teeth against his nipples sent lighting bolts of pleasure straight to his aching cock and he almost couldn't take it. His next _Rhett_ was a desperate whine of need as he set his body on fire with his tongue and teeth.

"Tell me what you want," Rhett demanded, moving kisses lower and lower down Link's chest until he was at the spot where his treasure trail disappeared into his pants.

Link flushed bright red all over his face and chest as he answered, "Want to feel you touch me."

"Just my hand?" Rhett challenged, unbuttoning his jeans and opening them quickly. 

Link whimpered again and he had to lick his lips before speaking again. "A-and your mouth?" He wasn't sure Rhett would want to do that. "Want to feel you in my mouth too." He added since he was feeling a little brave still.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Yeah," Rhett stumbled a little over his words, because the thought of having Link's mouth on him was almost too much. He lifted up onto his knees so he could pull Link's jeans and boxers off and then quickly got his last layers of clothes on the floor next to Link's. 

Rhett moved so his crotch was at Link's face level and got Link to lay on his side, thinking it would be easier to do things this way. He took his time to look at Link's beautiful cock before he leaned in and flicked just the tip of his tongue over Link's dripping slit. He moaned softly at the weirdly salty liquid on his tongue and shifted a little closer so he could take the head into his mouth.

Link gasped and wrapped his arms around the back of Rhett's legs and fought off the urge to surge forward and bury himself balls deep in Rhett's hot mouth. It took him a few extra seconds before leaning forward and copying Rhett's action. He licked his slit before opening his mouth and taking just the head in between his lips. Link felt Rhett's moan vibrate against his dick forcing his own moan out.

Both boys were shaking with overwhelming pleasure as they each slowly took more and more of the other into their mouths. Rhett had to stop about halfway down as he suddenly gagged a little. Link got a little more then half in before he too gagged. They both pulled back a little and carefully sunk down to the point right before they gagged again. 

It didn't take them long to get a sort of rhythm going, both using a hand to work the part they couldn't take into their mouths. It was wet and sloppy, but still felt amazing. Almost too amazing. After just a very short time Rhett pulled away from Link and gently pushed his mouth away. "Too close," Rhett growled, his voice a little rougher now.

"Yeah," Link growled with his own rough voice. "Fuck, your mouth," Link moaned at seeing Rhett's red and swollen lips. "Come here."

Rhett quickly flipped back around and moved to kiss Link's swollen lips. He'd seen Link's lips kiss swollen, but something about the way they looked after just being wrapped around his most private of places made his dick twitch with excitement. "God you look so good like this," Rhett breathed as he broke the kiss and gazed at Link's face.

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and bent his legs so they framed Rhett's hips. "You do too." He reached up and traced Rhett's bottom lip with his thumb and lifted up to suck on his bottom lip for a moment. "All flush from having my dick in your mouth. I never knew..."

Rhett smiled and rested his forehead against Link's so he could catch his breath for a moment. "You still want to feel me inside you?"

Link nodded without hesitation, "Absolutely I do. Even more now then before."

Rhett nodded and moved so he could grab the lotion out of his bedside table. He fumbled with the bottle for a moment and struggled to get it open. Once he did he put a lot in his hand and put it back in the drawer. "Okay," he breathed and spread the lotion along his aching cock, forcing himself not to just stroke himself until he came. It would only take a few strokes at this point, but there was something so much better waiting for him, still he struggled to force his hand away. He wiped the extra lotion onto his bed sheets and lifted Link's legs onto his shoulder. "Tell me if it's too much?" He asked while lining himself up with Link's hole.

"Promise," Link said nervously. He did his best to relax his muscles once he felt Rhett start to push into him. There was an instant searing pain that almost blinded him. He squeaked when he felt Rhett's head push past his ring of muscle and settled inside him. He winced and grabbed onto Rhett's bicep for a moment. "Wait, wait!" He panted and blinked away tears.

"Do you want me to stop? Cause I will, Link and I won't be mad. If it's too much I'll stop right now!" Rhett said nervously, he could see Link's face was twisted with pain and it killed him to see it.

Link shook his head no and forced his muscles to relax around the intrusion, "No I just needed a minute. It feels really weird. You can move again, just take it slow."

"Okay," Rhett answered, trusting that Link was being honest with him and would tell him if he needed to stop. He pushed in a couple of inches then gently pulled back out until just his tip was inside Link. He kept doing this until he was about halfway in when he paused again to give Link time to adjust. "You doing okay?"

Link nodded and shifted his hips slightly, trying to find a position where it didn't hurt quite so much. "Yeah just keep doing that, it's helping. Starting to kind of feel good."

Rhett bent down and kissed Link slowly as he started pushing in and pulling back out again and again until he was finally buried as deep as he could go. "I'm in you all the way, Link. Oh God, wow!" Rhett gasped as he pulled back to look at where he was connected with Link in such an intimate way. "You feel so good! You still okay?"

Link moaned at Rhett's declaration and shifted his hips a little again, now experimenting with the new sensation. "You feel huge, Rhett. I'm so full!" Link moaned as he grabbed fistfuls of sheet in both hands and started squirming again. "I'm fine now, please move!"

Rhett held still for a little longer, mostly because he was already so close to the edge he didn't want this to end embarrassingly quick. When he did start to move he did so slowly at first. He thrust in with long, slow thrusts for a good minute before he began to build up his speed. His rhythm was a little erratic since he wasn't sure exactly what he was doing. Years later that would all change, he would thrust in and out of Link in long hard strokes, but this first time it was out of sync. He moved between long and short thrusts trying to figure out which felt best. 

It still hurt a bit, but Link was able to take it and it got easier to tolerate when he wrapped his fist around his aching cock and began to stroke it quickly. "Fuck, Rhett I'm so close already!" Link whimpered as he raced towards his orgasm.

"Good! Me too!" Rhett panted as he finally settled into a hard, short rhythm of thrusts. "Come for me Link!"

Link moaned loudly and almost on cue started coming harder than he'd ever come from masturbating. "Oh Rhett!" He moaned as he stroked himself through his orgasm.

"Yeah Link! Come for me!" Rhett moaned as his hips stuttered in and out of Link. "I'm gonna come inside you!" He said before doing just that. His hips thrust even more erratically as he worked himself through his own orgasm. He was still twitching from aftershocks when he collapsed on top of Link and tried to catch his breath.

"Rhett you're getting too heavy you gotta move man," Link panted several minutes later as the sweat on his body began to cool and new aches and pains began to settle in his bones. 

"Sorry," Rhett grunted and gathered all his strength so he could very carefully pull out the rest of the way and then roll onto his side. "Here," he mumbled and passed Link a baby wipe to clean himself up and then took one for himself. He took both and threw them in the general direction of his trash can not caring if they made it in or not. He rolled onto his side and nudged Link around until he was the little spoon and rested his back against Rhett's chest. "That was great for me, was it good for you?"

Link laughed a little and tangled his fingers together with Rhett's, "It was great for me too," he assured the taller boy. "I'm glad I asked you for that. Glad it was you and not somebody else. I could do that with you for the rest of my life."

Rhett grinned and kissed the back of Link's neck, "Yeah I could get behind that," he mumbled as his eyes closed. "I don't think I love you anymore. I know I do."

Link hummed happily and let his own eyes close, "I love you too Rhett. Without a doubt I love you too."


End file.
